


For the Love of Burgers

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon-Typical Twist Ending, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Squirting, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Turns Into A Case Fic, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean finds out about a world famous burger eating contest and drives out of the way to test his merritt, but they end up biting off more than they can chew





	For the Love of Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @wincestwritingchallenge (Tumblr) round 20. This month’s theme was Road trip Landmarks, my prompt buddy was @Kellios and our prompt was: World’s Largest Burger (Pennsylvania)

Denny’s Beer Barrel Pub, Clearfield, PA.

They had just wrapped up a haunting in Pennsylvania, just a quick salt and burn. On their way out of town Dean had decided to stop in for some supplies from a truck stop and ended up getting directions to an apparently world famous burger place that had one of those eating contests where you get your picture on the wall and probably a lame tee shirt. There was a twenty-four hour notice for the big “Ye olde 96er” challenge, so they stayed the night, patched themselves up, and got some much needed rest, then set off up 80 toward Cleveland. As they got closer to Clearfield they took exit 120 like the guy had told them.

“Where is this place?”

“She said we would see it a little while after we got off the highway, Dean. We literally just turned off,” Sam was trying not to laugh at Dean’s eagerness.

“I’m gonna do this,” Dean’s eyes were scanning both sides of the road, “I’m gonna beat that 96er.”

Sam shook his head, “That’s the last time we ask someone at a truck stop for food suggestions.”

“Dude, he said ‘the Holy Grail of the burger world,’ how do you say ‘no’ to that?”

“Whatever you say Dean,” they crossed over a bridge and Sam saw it across the way, “There it is, take this turn.”

Once they were seated and confirmed their order, Sam leveled his gaze at his brother.

“What?”

“You know what this means? If you do this.”

Dean pursed his lips together, and turned his eyes up in thought, “Nope,” he grinned back at Sam.

“Well, if you eat a 9 pound burger...that’s gonna hit you pretty hard, you’re not 26 anymore.”

“What’s your point Sammy?”

“I’m just sayin’, all of that is going to sit hard in your stomach, it’s going to be a while before we can…” Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Huh?” Dean scrunched his eyebrows together, “Oh!” He got a sad look in his eye and he glanced back at the board on the wall with all the pictures of the people who had attempted the 96er, then he looked back at Sam with a glint in his eye.

“Now what?”

“Well,” he leaned in a little closer and slid his hand onto Sam’s thigh, “the waitress said that it would be a few hours before the burger would be ready. We could,” he tilted his head toward the door and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Seriously, Dean?”

“Well, you basically just gave me a ultimatum, little brother. I just found a loophole.”

“God, Dean, you’re serious.”

“Hell yeah, let me just make sure they know we’re coming back and we can go get a room somewhere, it’s going to be late when I’m done here anyways...whadd’ya say Sammy?”

Sam actually took a second to think about it. It had been a little longer than a week, and Dean doing this challenge could knock him out of commission for another few days. If they already have to wait a few hours, they might as well make the most of it.

“Yeah, okay Dean, fine. Lets go get a room.”

Dean was off like a shot, snagging the waitress, and informing her of their plan to find a motel. She smiled seductively at him and batted her lashes as she presumably gave him directions to a nearby motel. Dean turned and winked at Sam, then he handed her the money for his order, and took the note that she handed him.

“You sure you don’t wanna bring her along?” Sam teased him once they were outside.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on, man, she totally wanted you,” Sam opened the passenger door and folded himself into the front seat as Dean did the same.

“Come on little brother, you’re not getting jealous on me are you?”

“No, I was serious. You wanna bring her along?”

Dean gaped at him before putting the car in reverse, Sam just grinned over at him.

“Y/N,” he punctuated her name, “doesn’t get off till 7,” Dean winked at him and Sam felt that familiar pull in his gut.

He laughed to cover his nerves, “Well, okay then. How far is this motel?”

“A little over a mile, think you can hold out till then?”

In reply Sam leaned across the seat, grabbed the collar of Dean’s jacket, and pulled. Dean leaned forward and shrugged his shoulders, one at a time, to aid in the removal of the garment. With the jacket out of the way Sam started working his mouth over Dean’s pulse and running his hand up his leg squeezing at his thigh. Dean moaned and went pliant under Sam’s touch, just like always. It was a good thing that the motel was only a mile away, Sam could tell that Dean was struggling to keep his focus on driving by the time they pulled into the parking lot.

Dean got the room in record time and all but ran back to the car to grab the duffles from the trunk while Sam opened the door and turned the AC unit on. Before Sam could even check out the bathroom Dean had come in, locked the door behind him, and spun him on his heels into a searing kiss. They made quick work of removing each other’s clothes and Dean had somehow already set the lube on the bedside table before he started his attack.

They worked each other into a quick frenzy, knowing exactly what the other liked, and how. Neither taking the time to enjoy the ride, just wanting to get to the destination. After Sam had worked Dean open with his tongue and fingers, Dean sucked Sam to full hardness and crawled his way up his body to spear himself on Sam’s spit slick cock.

Sam had always made fun of Dean for having a cowboy fetish, but in times like this, he was nothing but grateful for his brother’s love for the cowboy way. Dean rode cock like a world class champ, always rising just enough, and slamming back down at just the right force, rotating his hips just right. More than once Dean had rode Sam so hard that he had come untouched, Sam was proud until he realized that Dean had basically just used him to get himself off; but he couldn’t be mad about it, he always enjoyed the ride.

Dean was leaned over him, sucking and licking everywhere he could get his sinful mouth. Sam’s ears, his pulse, the crook of his neck, his nipples, everywhere had been not only tasted, but marked by his big brother. Although Sam was the one who would typically take control, and Dean was a more submissive bottom, Dean was the one that had Sam wrapped around his finger. He was forever at the mercy of his big brother’s needs and wants.

“Mmm, De?”

“Yeah Baby Brother?” He slowed his pace to a torturous drag on and off of Sam’s leaking cock which made him twitch more with want.

“What time...do you have to be...back?”

He moaned as an expression of thought, “They said...it’d be ready by...four. Why?”

Sam checked the complementary alarm clock and saw that it was already 3:20. “You’re gonna wanna shower.”

Dean groaned, in annoyance this time, “You trying to be somewhere too Sammy? Y/N catch your eye too?”

Sam slapped both cheeks of Dean’s ass, then rubbed them, pulling him down so that he was fully sheathed, and held him there.

“You know I only play with more than you, if that’s what you want. I could care less about that waitress.” He thrusted up quickly, earning a shocked gasp from his brother, “I just don’t want you to miss out your burger contest. And you’re not going to want to eat that monstrosity with my cum leaking out of your ass.”

Dean thought for just a second about that and nodded before resuming his rhythm. He picked up his pace after a few well hit humps and arched his back to get a better angle. It wasn’t long before Sam could feel Dean’s legs start to shake. Unable to control himself anymore, Sam grabbed Dean by the ass and shoulder and flipped them over. Dean locked his ankles behind Sam’s back as Sam set a brutal pace, slamming balls deep into Dean and stroking his prostate with every thrust. One of Dean’s hands was in Sam’s hair, holding tight while his other arm held him in place, braced against the headboard.

Dean hummed in time with Sam’s thrusts, and he could feel him gripping tight from head to toe. Sam felt himself swell, bit into Dean’s shoulder, and slammed in deep as he released his climax. Sam reached down to grab hold of Dean for him to follow, but Dean was already there and very shortly shooting his own seed over Sam’s and his own chests. Dean’s eyes were glassy as Sam looked him over before pulling out, with a dopey grin on his face that didn’t seem to be able to be removed. Sam pressed his lips to his big brother’s unresponsive ones as he pulled himself out with a slick sound, and left to get some wash rags and water out of the mini fridge.

He took his time cleaning his brother and helping him drink some water. By the time Dean was fully coherent again Sam had washed himself off, dressed, and drank his own bottle of water; he was laying beside Dean who was still naked and curled into Sam’s side tracing nonsensical patterns on his abdomen.

“Hmm, what time is it?”

Sam checked back with the alarm clock and almost jumped at the time, “Dean, it’s 3:45, you gotta get ready if we’re going to get back over there.”

“Five more minutes,” Dean snuggled in closer.

“Dean, you don’t get your money back, and they won’t save it for you till tomorrow.”

“Son of a bitch, Sammy. Why do you always have to be such a buzzkill?”

“That’s just a lot of money you put down for that burger, and I’m actually curious to see if you can eat the thing or not.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder as he jumped up to rinse off in the shower before dressing, downing another bottle of water then heading toward the door.

The drive back was quick and quiet, and there were few cars in the lot when they pulled back in. They were greeted by the same waitress, who sat them at the same table, eyeing both of them, which made Sam a little less jealous than he had been before. Maybe he would tease Dean later and invite her back to their motel, Dean liked to watch sometimes.

Sam got a Cobb salad while they were finishing off the garnishes on Dean’s 96er and a crowd began to gather. Maybe this really was a thing that people did, if anyone could put away six pounds of burger and another three of fixings, it would be Dean, the connoisseur of all things burger.

Sam was about half way through with his salad when they brought out Dean’s burger; he almost choked on his bite when he saw just how big six pounds of meat actually was. Dean was pushing it with this one. Hell, Jimmy Novak, freshly free from Cas would have had a hard time with this giant burger.

The waitress, Y/N, sat the plate down on the table as well as a timer, “You ready Dean?” She smiled down at him, “Ok, on your mark, get set, go!” She announced as she set the timer for the allotted 3 hours.

Dean paced himself, which Sam had never seen him do before. He separated the pieces of the burger out, bread, burger and cheese, and garnishments. He took small pieces of each and ate at a steady pace, drinking a little water as needed to keep from drying out.

Sam was actually very impressed watching his big brother devour the behemoth in front of him. After the first hour the crowd dwindled, from watching Dean and some regulars came in for their normal diners. Y/N had greeted them all by name, with a stunning smile, before taking their orders and returning to the table to sit with them while Dean worked on his burger. She was a very interesting girl with various topics of interest; despite her job, she was very intelligent and wanted nothing more than to get out of Clearfield. The more she and Sam talked, the more he really did think about inviting her back to their room, they would just have to keep the ‘brother’ talk out of it. Dean looked like he was handling his challenge quite well, it shouldn’t be an issue.

After the second hour passed most of the regular patrons had left for home, having finished their far more moderate meals, with no interest in whether or not Dean finished his challenge or not.

At thirty minutes left to go Dean was slagging, Y/N was cheering him on, while Sam just watched and smiled at his brother when he would look his way. All he had left was a piece of bun and a few pickles; there was no way Dean was going to let a few pickles stand in his way of getting that t-shirt and his picture on the wall with the words “FINISHED” at the bottom.

“Come on Dean, you got this buddy,” Dean tilted his head at the nickname, but Sam just gave him an eyebrow raise and a glance over at Y/N.

Dean started in on the pickles with a vengeance, a new surge of motivation moving through him, sex had always been a pretty decent motivator for his big brother, but only if it was someone he was interested in from the start. Dean wasn’t one to just fuck anyone, even though his “debonair” personality may imply otherwise. He was more of a follower than an initiator. Sam was lost in his thoughts until Y/N jumped and hugged him, slamming her hand down on the timer. Dean had finished the challenge with fifteen minutes to spare.

Y/N bounced off to get Dean his winnings and Sam leaned in, “You up for it? Or, you could just watch.”

Dean’s face flushed impossibly more red than it had been; he didn’t say anything but he managed a smile and a nod before Y/N reappeared with the Denny’s “Ye Olde 96er” t-shirt and the Polaroid they had taken when he was first served his burger. She took a magic marker and wrote out “finished” in the bottom corner, then walked over and hung it on the wall. Sam had rarely ever seen Dean so proud; he had taken off his layers and slipped his newly won shirt over the one he already had on.

Dean was beaming and Y/N leaned in and gave him an obviously chesty hug, he turned his chin into her neck and whispered something to her, and as she responded he gave Sam a look that said that she was in. Mentally Sam prepared for what was about to happen.

Once everything had died down, he wrapped his fingers around the fleshy top of Y/N’s arm and gently squeezed, then leaned down and spoke low into her ear, “Follow us back to the hotel.” She blushed and nodded, hardly meeting Sam’s eyes; she was going to fit in just fine.

When they got to the hotel, Dean grabbed the cooler out of the back seat and brought it inside with them. He was still reeling from his meal, so he was just going to be drinking water, but Sam grabbed out two beers for Y/N and himself. Now that they were alone in the motel room together Y/N was very shy, sitting as small as possible in the chair by the door. Sam had always been aware of how imposing he could be, even when he doesn’t mean to be, so he sat on the bed across from the table, while Dean sat at the table with her. Dean wasn’t that much smaller than himself, but because of his...nature in certain situations, he was more approachable in times like these.

Y/N’s posture changed once they were all settled and she had downed half of her beer. Her and Dean talked about the burger challenge and what all sort of people had tried it, and what Y/N thought about it, Sam made the joke about whether or not she went back home with all the winners, she laughed and confirmed that she didn't kiss and tell.

Sam redistributed beers for himself and Y/N, and before long the six pack was gone and she was much more comfortable.

Conversation naturally stopped for a moment and Y/N excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“So, how are you feeling?” Sam asked Dean quietly, so that Y/N wouldn’t overhear.

“Man, I think you were right,” Sam made his signature ‘I told you so’ face, “Yeah, I know, I know. I’m not up for much, but I sure would love to watch.”

“Okay then, that’s settled; you know what to do.”

Y/N came out of the bathroom and had taken off her shirt, but she was wearing a cami under it, and she had changed into some short cotton shorts; where she had had those he had no idea, but he wasn’t complaining about his current view. He looked over at Dean, silently asking if he was sure he wanted to tap out, and Dean looked like he was in pain as he confirmed that he would not be actively participating. Y/N stood between the two of them looking at the ground and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Sam reached his hand out to her slowly, palm up, as if she were a frightened animal, “Why don’t you come sit by me?”

She took his hand and pulled her lips back into a nervous smile as she took the few steps to come and sit on the bed next to Sam. She sat directly beside him with her hands in her lap, and her eyes on her hands. Either she was very nervous, or she had been trained. Sam didn’t have anything extraordinary planned for the night, but there were still some ground rules that needed to be covered.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder before speaking, “Y/N?” He waited for her to look at him, “Dean will be watching tonight. What exactly would you like from me?”

She cast her eyes back to her lap and Sam removed his hand. She took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders, turning to face him, and responded, “I really just want to get out of my own head for a little while...Sir.”

Sam's cock jumped at the title, he lifted his hand, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear before grabbing the side of her face. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, then down to her lips; she had gorgeous lips, just perfect. Y/N closes her eyes and leaned into his touch, she was perfect.

With a passing glance at Dean, who nodded his approval, Sam leaned into her and whispered against her ear, “I can help you with that Little One.”

Y/N visibly shivered at his words and a grin tugged at her lips, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t thank me, yet,” Sam leaned in and kissed her pulse, “What's your safeword?” He leaned back in, tasting the tang of her sweat as well as the sweetness of her skin, she smelled like grease and beer and a familiar herb he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Y/N melted under his touch, just like Dean, “Ipswich,” she managed to whisper.

Sam wondered briefly how that came to be her safe word before moving on, “Ipswich it is; if there's anything you don't like, or if you need to stop.”

She nodded her understanding and Sam resumed his place on her neck, letting his hands roam over her clothed body.

He leaned her back on the bed when she had relaxed enough for him to feel comfortable doing so. He wasn’t the type to force anyone to do anything they weren’t comfortable with, not even his big brother. She moaned into his mouth when his hands made their way down her body and slid under her tank top. The two of them had maneuvered their way to the top of the bed so that Y/N was propped up on the pillows and Sam lifted her tank top off of her as he nestled her into a suitable position. She got a little bit shy with her chest now exposed and she stole a glance over at Dean who responded by arching his eyebrows in a very approving gesture, giving her that gorgeous lopsided smirk that drove Sam wild.

She blushed under his gaze and Sam took the opportunity to latch on to one of her nipples. Swirling his tongue around the tender flesh and nipping at it not too gently with his teeth. She threw her head back into the pillows and arched her back, all while letting out the most profane slurs Sam had ever heard. He had never been with anyone as responsive and vocal as Y/N, he was determined to make the best of it; not only for himself but for De as well. He sucked and pulled at both of her nipples with his mouth and fingers until she was writhing beneath him.

When he pulled away he winked at his brother who was palming himself on the outside of his unzipped jeans, the sight made Sam’s dick pulse as he moved his way down Y/N’s over sensitive body. He traced his tongue on the skin just on the edge of her shorts as his fingers toyed with the hem at one of her thighs. Y/N’s fingers scratched at his scalp as they pulled and ran through his hair in a euphoric type of pain; Sam had always found that women were more into hair pulling than men, especially while having sex.

De groaned and Sam caught a glimpse of him with his hand now down the front of his jeans, which gave Sam the motivation to really put on a show for his big brother. He grabbed the waistband of Y/N’s shorts and pulled them off in one move, then kissed his way back up her parted legs. Y/N, unable to reach Sam’s hair, had her hands fisted in her own hair as she tried to regulate her breathing, knowing what would come next. Her breath caught when Sam unceremoniously licked a wide stripe up her soaked folds to her clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth. She was so hot and soft and wet for them, Sam could hardly hold himself back as he feasted on her; dipping his tongue in deeper and deeper and sucking harder and harder as she unraveled on his mouth. He shoved two fingers into her, knuckles deep, and began feeling for her g-spot, and when he found it Y/N nearly came off the bed as she screamed more profanities into the sex filled air.

Sam was relentless in his ministrations and didn't stop when she began to convulse and come on his fingers; he kept going despite her whimpers and pleas, as long as it wasn't her safe word, all that mattered was pleasuring her. Sam kept massaging her g-spot with his fingers and sucking her clit until she came again, harder, squirting all down his hand and neck; only then, did he stop.

Sam looked over at is big brother to find him sweaty and gripping the base of his flushed cock to keep from coming. Y/N was still except her heaving chest, but she convulsed when Sam sucked a mark to her inner thigh before crawling up her body, leaving his mark like breadcrumbs up her torso.

He searched her eyes, but she wasn't there, not really, so he checked in verbally, “Y/N, you okay Little One?”

A fervent nod and a choked, “Mmmmm,” which earned a strangled moan from De, was all the confirmation he needed to continue.

He wiped the hair out of her face and turned her head to face his brother, which also allowed him better access to her neck as he built her back up, teasing her clit again with his other hand. Just before she came again Sam lined himself up and sank in slowly until he was fully sheathed. Her walls fluttered around his length, adjusting and trying to suck him in deeper.

It must have been a long time since she'd had sex; she was so tight, and she was constricting him even tighter. If Sam didn't know any better he would have sworn she was a- as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he panicked and looked to his brother.

Dean was at his side in an instant, “What is it, what happened?”

Sam looked from his brother back to the girl beneath him, “Y/N?” She didn't grasp the urgency in his voice, Sam tried again, more forcefully, “Y/N!” She shook her head and wiped at her eyes with her fists.

“Yes, Sir?”

She was too well trained, there's no way, “Are you a virgin?”

She busted into a fit of laughter which caused her to squeeze him tighter, she was like a vise, Sam tried to pull out but he couldn't; he was being sucked in.

“Oh, little hunter,” Dean made a move for the guns, but froze when Y/N locked eyes with his. “Can you imagine my shock when Sam and Dean Winchester walked into my little burger joint for that ridiculous challenge? It's like I hit the jackpot!”

Sam ground his teeth together, never feeling more vulnerable before in his life, “What are you?”

“You sweet, giant, man. I'm a succubus,” she giggled, then her eyes glowed a strange pink color and Sam felt very tired.

He began to slump down on top of her, his brain going fuzzy from the sudden drop of endorphins. Right before he lost consciousness he caught a glimpse of Deans face, determined and not the least bit as scared as Sam felt.

****

Sam came too when something cold made contact with his very sore cock. Vaguely remembering what was happening before he passed out, he snapped his eyes open and shrank back, smacking into the headboard with an audible thump. Dean's laugh pulled him out of his stupor and he took in his surroundings.

They were in a different room, maybe even a different town. Sam wondered how long he had been out for. He rubbed the lump on the back of his head and realized how hungry he was.

“Two days,” Dean answered Sam's unasked question, he sounded both pissed and relieved, “you were out for two days. We're somewhere in West Virginia now.”

“But how did you-”

“I was a Knight of Hell, remember baby brother?” He did that adorable thing where he tucks his head to the side as he shrugs, “She didn't have as good of a hold on me as she did you.” To prove his point he reapplied the cold rag to Sam's, now achingly sore, dick. “She had quite the hold on you Sammy.”

Sam shook his head, trying to clear two days worth of cobwebs, “But...”

Dean hefted out a breath, “Okay, but I'm not giving you a play by play, you don't wanna know. She’d been working at that place for years, feeding off the ‘alpha’ men that would come in and fuel their testosterone by doing those burger challenges. Since you're more, um, ‘alpha’ than me, she was more drawn to you even after picking me up, since I’m the one that ordered that burger.” He rubbed his hands down his face, “God Sammy, if it weren't for me-”

“No, Dean. You saved me, again,” he grabbed Dean by the neck and put their foreheads together, “Thank you.” Leaning forward he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Dean went on to explain about the angel blade under the pillow that he managed to pull out when she had pulled him in for a kiss. Apparently her persuasive powers didn't work on him for the same reason the Horseman Famine didn't affect him. It didn't seem to bother him so much this time around as it did that he, once again, felt responsible for putting Sam in danger.

Had Sam been in better working order he could have made Dean realize how much he loved him and that it has never and will never matter to him that his big brother seemed to be a magnet for danger; it was just part of being a Winchester, and a Hunter.

Sam did what he could over the next few hours to make Dean forget all about the last two days and Sam's near death experience having his life force sucked out of him by a succubus. It was slightly painful for him when he got hard, but it was worth it to help his big brother escape for a little while. Sam knew that Dean would do anything to help him and keep him safe, and Sam did everything he could to show him that he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
